Deceiving
Hello! This is a fanfic about Blister made by me! Blister isn't my favourite SandWing princess, to be honest, but I feel like a fanfiction about her would make sense, so here you go. I hope you enjoy Deceiving. Uhh I may have gotten some of the ages or timelines wrong, it's all a bit complicated! Message me if I made any errors. Prologue I felt the judging gaze of my mother on me, even before I could fly. They called me the calculating one, but Mother was worse. I didn't need to be a NightWing to know what she thought of me. So I stared back, right into her eyes, even in my youth. It was always like that for as long as I can remember. I know what she saw in me. As the to-be weakest heir. She was wrong. It only took a few years for her to realize just how powerful I was and could be. If she was worried that I wouldn't be strong enough to lead an army, lead a kingdom, and conquer. If she wanted someone stronger, she should have snapped my neck as soon as she saw me. But she didn't. It was the death of her. I am Blister. But soon you will know me merely as ''the queen. '' I had reasons to do all the things that I did. You may not understand now, but I will welcome you with open arms if you choose to look into them. This is me. My life, and how I became the deceiving monster I am now. Chapter One I sketched out a basic drawing of Blaze. My sister has always, and will never stop being vain. even as a one-year-old dragonet. She has no chance of being queen. She leaned over my shoulders, close enough that I could feel her breath. "No!" She wailed, throwing herself on the floor. "I wants a cwown! I be queen! I want CWOWN!" She pounded her fists on the floor shrieking. I sighed and rose from my chair. She always had to be like this. "Blaze," I said quietly. "I'll draw you with a crown and an army if you like." Anything to get her to stop. I hate it when Mother comes in and hisses at me, as though her perfect angel does anything but whine and brag. I can't wait until I'm queen. Everything will be so much easier. Blaze sniffles. "R-really?" I smile, thinking of how good it would be to slice a talon across her perfect, round face. "Of course, sister." My vain little sister smiles, all pearly white teeth flashing. I smile too. It's amusing, really. I finish up the picture and leave the room, Blaze now clearly pacified. I bump into Burn on the way out. "What's your problem, Bliss?!" Her raspy voice and fiery eyes melt through my icy indifference. "S-sorry." ''You will be, ''I think. "Yeah, whatever." She stomps down the hall and I hear Mother. "Good dominance-showing, Burn." My claws dig into the ground as I force back tears. Mother has always favoured Burn over me. It's no question. I need to be stronger. If not in the body, then in the mind. . . . Later at supper, I contemplate. I'm the daydreamer in the family, though I dream about being queen. With my mother dead, my sisters bow to me. Blaze offers all her jewelry, and Burn is my most loyal bodyguard. But it's impossible to beat Burn or Mother in a duel, so today instead I dream of traps, 'accidents' and cold-blooded murder. I may tolerate them now, but never later. "I said Bliss, do you want the salad or not?" Burn's voice cuts through my dreams. Later her nightmares, if she keeps using that insidious nickname. "No, no salad," I say passively. She grins and passes it down to Singe. She thinks she has me caught in her web. She thinks she has me controlled with her strength. I almost hiss in disgust and spite. Mother notices my obvious distaste and frowns. "Act like an heir, Blister," she hisses through clenched teeth, even though she wouldn't even consider the possibility that I might kill her one day. Category:Content (Raybean) Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions (Semi-Canon)